


Absentminded

by brownkhaleesi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownkhaleesi/pseuds/brownkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets Spencer a cup of coffee. Spencer kisses him casually. No one else notices. Confusion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absentminded

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, it's basically a drabble, but it's my first fic, ever, in any fandom. I've never felt the urge to write until these dorks came into my life. I hope you like it! Constructive criticism or any comments at all would be highly appreciated.
> 
> Edit: Really can't believe the amount of love and attention this short has gotten. Thank you all so much for being so supportive of a wannabe author's first dip into the AO3 waters. Hopefully, I'll have some time soon to come back and write some more.

Derek Morgan ambles into the break room, grabbing two coffee mugs and filling them up with the BAU’s terrible coffee. 2 o’clock in the morning and they’re stuck in the BAU conference room, sifting through case files and building a basic profile for the next new psychopath they’re trying to catch. He plops one of the mugs down onto the counter and dumps four packets of sugar into it, stirring lightly before dropping the spoon in the sink and picking up both mugs on his way out of the room. 

Derek strolls toward the conference room and lingers in the doorway, watching his team rub their eyes and yawn as they read through the files. His eyes fall on Spencer Reid, rubbing at the back of his neck as he sleepily looks through the victim’s background and makes notes as he reads. Spencer stands up and stretches, arms above his head. He spots Derek in the doorway and smiles lightly at him. 

The older agent walks over to him and hands him the mug of coffee, “Here, pretty boy. You look like you could use it.” Reid’s fingers close around the handle of the mug and he smiles tiredly at Derek, leaning up and kissing his lips once, lightly, before sitting down. Derek’s eyes widen and his fingers go to his lips as he looks around quickly, at everyone else in his team. No one seems to have noticed, and Derek wonders if he fell asleep on his feet and dreamed the whole thing. He looks down at Spencer, who has gone back to reading through the victim’s life as if nothing happened. 

Derek sits down next to him and grabs a case file for himself. He tries to put the unexpected kiss out of his mind and focus on the investigation at hand. Three missing boys in Scottsdale, Arizona, and all Derek can think about is how the pretty doctor he’s been pining after for months just kissed him casually, and no one even noticed. He rubs at his eyes and stands up, leaving the room again. He makes his way to the bathroom, where he leans over one of the sinks and splashes water in his face as the door opens and closes again. He looks up and he sees Reid in the mirror, standing behind him and looking concerned. 

Spencer puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder and looks at him in the mirror, “Hey, man, are you okay? Can I get you something?” Derek turns to face him and looks him in the eyes. He only sees genuine concern in the younger man’s expression. He shakes his head, looking at Spencer and saying, “You kissed me. When I gave you the coffee.” 

Spencer’s eyes widen and he says, “What? No, I didn’t. I didn’t, did I? Oh my god.” Derek reaches out a hand and puts it on Spencer’s shoulder, silently trying to calm him down, quickly saying, “Reid. Kid. I- I didn’t mind it. It’s okay.”

“You didn’t mind it? What does that mean?” 

Derek rubs at the back of his neck, looking at the floor instead of up at Spencer, embarrassed. 

“Well… I don’t call you ‘pretty boy’ for nothin’, pretty boy.” 

He looks up, watching as Spencer’s face shifts from confused to calculating, deducing something behind Derek’s words and thinking it over before stepping forward shyly.

“I- I kissed you because I’ve imagined that exact scenario before, except at one of our apartments. I must’ve sleepily thought it was déjà vu, which actually, now that I think about it, is explained as an anomaly of memory, which creates a distinct impression that an experience is being recalled, and, of course, it’s impossible to remember something that hasn’t yet happen-“

“Spencer. _Reid_. Do you- uh, do you have feelings for me?” 

“Um, yeah, yes, Morgan, yeah, I have feelings for you. I thought you knew.” 

Derek shakes his head and smiles, backing Spencer up against the counter. “Kid, what are we doing still talking?”


End file.
